The Pacific Standard Job
Go to the Pacific Standard Bank. Enter the bank. ---- Control the Wait while your team grab the cash. }} ---- Take out the bank Wait while the first teller's gate is opened. Wait while the second teller's gate is opened. Go to the vault Hack the for the bank vault. Wait while the vault gate is opened. Grab the }} ---- Take out the bank Place a thermal charge on the Wait for the to come open. Place a thermal charge on the Wait for the to come open. Wait while the bank vault is hacked open. Place a thermal charge on the Wait for the to come open. Grab the }} ---- Regroup with your team near the Wait for your team to regroup. Exit the bank. Follow the Go to the Head to the Head to the Jump off the and begin parachuting. Get in the Take the out to |reward = $500,000 (Easy) $1,000,000 (Normal) $1,250,000 (Hard) ---- Reduced price for Lectro ---- Achievements and Awards Smooth Sailing Award Dead Presidents Achievement/Trophy All In Order Award (optional) Loyalty Award (optional) Criminal Mastermind Award (optional) |protagonists = 4 players |cost = $100,000 |image = GTA-Heists-Update2.jpg |unlockedby = Pacific Standard - Hack Pacific Standard - Convoy Pacific Standard - Bikes |fail_toomuch = Cops alerted before reaching the bank Ran outside of the bank Failed to leave the bank Team failed to stick together Failed to reach the Dinghy in time Heist crew killed Heist crew left Dinghy destroyed }} The Pacific Standard Job is the final part of the Pacific Standard, the fifth but not the last heist available in Grand Theft Auto Online. Overview 4 Players enter a highly secured bank in Vinewood, and use thermite to break into the vault to steal money, which they escape with on bikes, after shooting a large amount of police. The bikes are abandoned near the end and the escape is continued on a boat. Description The players have arrived at the final part of the final heist, the heist must be taken seriously, and requires extremely good drivers, since it takes a considerable amount of time. First, the players must drive to the entrance of the bank, they should take care and not gain a wanted level. Once arrived, depending on what role the player plays, they must: Hacker The hacker must enter the bank, and take the guards out, and begin to control the crowd. They must wait for the Demolition to break way through the first and second security gates. Once done, they must hack the keypad next to the vault door, and gain entry via a Brute Force app also featured in multiple GTA Online missions. Once entered, they work with the Demolition player to collect all the cash inside the vault. Demolition The Demolition must enter the bank and plant thermite detonators on the security gates. They will burn their way through the gate's lock device, gaining entry and loosening the gate. Once both gates are opened, security guards will spawn in front of the vault door with pistols. Be careful, as they deal more damage than normal security guards, and thus should be killed quickly. A Shotgun is recommended. The player must then collect the money with the Hacker. Crowd Control Crowd Control have a relatively easy job, they must enter the bank and keep all bankers and customers in the bank, and must keep them alive. To do this, they must keep the intimidation up, by firing rounds near the customers, and pointing head-on at them. The bigger/deadlier the weapon, the more they are intimidated. Once the money is collected by the other two roles, the players must meet at the entrance of the bank. The fight is on between the LSPD and the players, and all the roles are combined. A large amount of LSPD cars will swarm to the scene, and, if the players kill two hostages in the bank or lets the bank teller hit the alarm, two Police Riot vans will arrive, and several NOOSE members will burst out of the rear, armed with Carbine Rifles. The online protagonist will open the door before a bullet hits the door, showing the LSPD's brutality. Shootout The team must now exit the bank, killing the LSPD. The best way to do this is not by using the given Special Carbines, but using heavy fire-rate weapons like the Minigun, MG or explosives like the Rocket Launcher. It is also important to note that the players who are playing as the Demolition and the Hacker will lose a considerable amount of take if they take damage, so its best that the players playing as the Crowd Control to charge ahead first so the Demolition and Hacker team will take the least amount of damage possible. Once the several police teams are destroyed outside the bank, the team must progress towards a alleyway near the bank. A helicopter will arrive, it will attempt to deliver 4 NOOSE officers, however, it will strangely glitch upon gunfire, and the officers will be flung into the air. Police will spawn on the walkways outside the bank, and opposite the bank, so care must be taken when shooting down the alleyway, towards officers responding in FIB Grangers and Police Riots. A few officers will spawn behind the team once they enter the alleyway, so its best for someone to check the team's back. Once the officers have been taken out en route to the first checkpoint, a roadblock will be set out on the next road by more Police Riot, followed by a Police Maverick, which will attempt to drop more officers off. A Police Cruiser will arrive next to the GoPostal building and attempt to kill the players before they make their final on-foot moves. Getaway The players will now take a long journey on the Lectros, using them to navigate through small roadblocks, and escape. A ramp will be set next to the first roadblock, but there is usually a car right after the jump, right in-line with the jump, so the player mustn't jump straight. If only 2 bikes are used (2 players on each), then more officers and a lot more FIB Grangers will attempt to shoot the players and run them down. Falling off the bike is usually lethal, as officers will commonly exit their vehicles and shoot the player with Pump Shotguns. To dodge gunfire from roadblocks, players must know where the road blocks are beforehand, and brake many times before they come close with the block, and use the KERS Feature to boost through the blocks and dodge gun fire. Once the players have arrived at the canyon, they must navigate to the bridge, where they parachute to the Dinghy, and escape via the river. Once all four players in the Dinghy reach the bridge, the heist will end. Lester congratulates and celebrates with the crew in jubilation over the success of the heist, and wires the money to them on the laptop before bidding them farewell. The crew is shown looking toward the skyline of the city. Mission Objectives *Go to the Pacific Standard Bank. *Enter the bank. ;Crowd Control Objectives *Control the crowd. *Wait while your team grab the cash. ;Demolition Objectives *Take out the bank security guards. *Place a thermal charge on the teller's gate. *Wait for the gate to come open. *Place a thermal charge on the gate. *Wait for the gate to come open. *Wait while the bank vault is hacked open. *Place a thermal charge on the vault gate. *Wait for the gate to come open. *Grab the cash. ;Hacker Objectives *Take out the bank security guards. *Wait while the first teller's gate is opened. *Wait while the second teller's gate is opened. *Go to the vault control panel. *Hack the control panel for the bank vault. *Wait while the vault gate is opened. *Grab the cash. ---- *Regroup with your team near the bank exit. *Wait for your team to regroup. *Exit the bank. *Follow the getaway route. *Go to the getaway bikes. *Head to the canyon. *Head to the bridge. *Jump off the cliff and begin parachuting. *Get in the Dinghy. *Take the Dinghy out to sea. Elite Challenges * Complete in under 10:15 Minutes. * NOOSE not called. * Nobody gets wasted. Tips *A popular method for obtaining the full amount of money was to purchase a garage close to the Pacific Standard Bank, such as 0604 Las Lagunas Boulevard, Apartment 4. The player who purchases this garage must then store a heavily-armoured car, such as the standard Insurgent or Armoured Kuruma in the garage before starting the Finale. Once the players enter the bank, one player carries the entirety of the money, and then waits for the garage owner to retrieve the car from the garage. While the blip for the garage does not show up during the heist, it is still possible to enter the garage if the player is out of sight of the police. Once the car is obtained, the player carrying the money (who would have been waiting in the bank for the others to get back) simply has to enter the car as a passenger and be transported to Raton Canyon by the other players to get in the Dinghy. **As of January 27, 2017, this glitch, found by players, was patched by Rockstar, restricting the access of a garage in the finale after robbing the bank. *This Heist Finale can be repeated if the host exits the game right after passing the bridge when driving in a Dinghy. This is considered to be part of the glitch as other players (excluding the host of the Heist) can receive more cash and repeat this method. This glitch can be executed if the host quits GTA V Online (simply by quitting to the dashboard) with their cut as 0% as a Hacker on themselves, but this method also increases Bad Sport. **After performing this glitch, this glitch should take them to Lester's Factory where only 3 players are present. After their results, sometimes they could be stuck on white screens or show a heist passed screen with a woman (a replacement of the host of the heist). *Although the Lectros are intended as getaway vehicles, players may use another vehicle to complete the escape. Taking a fast car (jacking a Police Cruiser, or using a player-owned four-door coupe like the Exemplar) is far more forgiving against impacts than bikes, although players may still get shot and lose money in the process. The trade-off of using a getaway car (assuming all four players in one vehicle, as this keeps the team together) is that the driver has to be skilled, and that one can't weave in between roadblocks and obstacles as they could have with bikes. *Like the Fleeca Bank Job, after dispatching the guards, either or both Crowd-Control players can aim an RPG at the teller or civilians and the Intimidation Bar will remain maxed out without having to use any ammunition. *The players holding the money can go back inside the bank after passing through the objective in front of the door, while the rest of the team goes through the alleyways as normal. Once the rest of the team makes it to the bikes, they can either blow up the bikes to advance the objective, or pick up the last player in a vehicle. Do note that if the second option is chosen, the player in the bank has to collect the checkpoints in the alleyway, and the mission will fail if they forget to do so before leaving for the boat. *Using a Police Riot as the getaway vehicle is the easiest way to complete the escape, albeit at the cost of two Elite Challenges. A Police Riot spawns down the street from where the Lectros are stored. Unlike the aforementioned methods of using a Lectro bike or other getaway car which involves using speed to dodge pursuing police cars and roadblocks, the Police Riot (being slow and heavy, but extremely durable and bulletproof except for the tires) can plough through any law enforcement vehicles trying to stop them. The players carrying the money can sit in the back and be safe from gunfire. Players will intentionally shoot a hostage in the bank to cause NOOSE (and thus Police Riots) to spawn if they use this strategy, at the cost of failing one of the Elite Challenges (no NOOSE called). Note that the Police Riot is too slow to complete another Elite Challenge, which is to complete the heist in under 10:15 Minutes, no matter what route is taken. *Once the players have escaped, the first checkpoint in the Chiliad State Wilderness does not have to be reached, alternatively, players can head straight for the boat by taking the southern road of the Raton Canyon, therefore avoiding the police road blocks, twisting hills and parachute jump. Note that a large amount of police will be on the road, prompting risk of being shot when entering the boat and that the wanted level will remain in place and not disperse on its own. *In fact, players are not required to follow the GPS route given or even go through the mountains at all. To escape, all four players must simply reach the Dinghy. Taking an alternative path such as Route 1 (Great Ocean Highway/Western Highway) is a more direct and shorter trip to the Dinghy. Be mindful, however, that taking Route 1 makes it harder to shake the five-star wanted level since it isn't easy to deviate from the main road to lose the cops, as opposed to the GPS route where there are many opportunities to go off-road into the wilderness/desert to avoid pursuit. Teams taking Route 1 usually carjack a Police Riot to carry all four members, as its armour and weight makes it largely impervious to intercepting law enforcement units. *It's possible for either the hacker or demolitions to collect and carry all of the money within the vault. This means that there is only one player whose money bag has to be protected, freeing up the other player (who has no money taken and thus won't lose money when taking damage) to join the Crowd Control players in engaging the police. *If the player designated as the second crowd control (counting from the top on the heist planning screen where you set the roles and the money split) does the run through the alley to the bikes alone, the game will not spawn the 2 police helicopters and additional police cars, making the whole thing much easier. *A great way to do the alley run fast is to get rid of your personal vehicle by entering a garage and leaving on foot, steal a civilian car and park it along the south wall of the bank, just behind the corner, so its not visible for a person standing in front of the bank entrance. This will cause the car to stay in place while all personal vehicles and other civilian vehicles on the street despawn when the police comes. When you exit the bank, if you did it right, you can enter the car and drive through the alley. However, the car has to slow down at the alleyway to apply the checkpoint or else the game will go out of bounds. Only works for the first try, the car will not respawn there if you fail and restart that part. *A police helicopter sometimes spawn on the roof of the police station just to the north of the Vespucci canals. If you go with the Riot option and head straight for the boat, you can easily pass by the station on your way to the great ocean highway. *A bulletproof outfit can be used if the host selects the outfit customization to Player Saved Outfits to make running at the alleyway easier. Instructional Messages Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update-45.jpg|Two crew members in LSPD uniforms robbing the bank. GTAV-Heists-Update-31.jpg|Two crew members unlocking the vault gate. GTAV-Heists-Update-48.jpg|One of the crew members outside the vault. GTAV-Heists-Update3.jpg|The team stealing the money inside the vault. GTAV-Heists-Update-28.jpg|The crew leaving the bank. GTAV-Heists-Update5.jpg|The crew exiting the Pacific Standard Bank. GTAV-Heists-Update7.jpg|The team running to the bikes. PacificStandardJob-Boat-Escape-GTAO.png|The players escaping in the the boat. PacificStandardJob-EscapingBoatScene-GTAO.png|The cutscene ending the getaway. GTAO_Heist-ThePacificStandardJob_Final.png|The four members looking towards the city at the end of the heist. PacificStandard-JobImage-GTAO.jpg|Job image on lobby screen. Video Trivia *This mission bears some resemblance to "Three Leaf Clover" in Grand Theft Auto IV: a (starting) team of four, with duffel bags of money, rob a bank that quickly gains police attention, running through the streets and alleyways of an "iconic" area of the respective city, shooting police officers that stand in the way, all until making their getaway on a directed vehicle that can be swapped out with another, to a predetermined location, using any route of the players choosing. *Theoretical gains are by far the highest of all Grand Theft Auto Online heists or missions. However, after exiting the bank, taken money decreases when money bags are damaged, similar to The Paleto Score from single player. Destroyed money cannot be recovered during the mission even when restarting at checkpoints, unless one were to restart at the checkpoint before exiting the bank, making repeated failures quite a loss for players. However, actual gained money can not fall under 55% of taken money (making the heist roughly on par with The Humane Labs Raid in term of profits, should the vault have been emptied), and restarting the entire heist finale will allow a chance of losing less money. *If the players kill two hostages, one of the bank tellers will hit an alarm, causing the NOOSE to be deployed. While this will not cause the heist to fail, it fails the elite challenge (NOOSE not called) and makes the getaway significantly more difficult especially if the crew escape on bikes, due to more FIB Grangers and Police Mavericks spawning, and more Police Riots will form roadblocks. *The time during the heist finale is set to 9:10 for unknown reasons. However, footage from the Heist Update trailer showed that the mission initially took place at a raining night. *In the cutscene where the LSPD first arrive at the bank, unique sirens are played for the Police Cruisers. They cannot be heard in normal gameplay. The same sirens are also heard in "The Paleto Score". *Escaping on the Lectro bikes could be considered the most difficult part of the heist, given a low probability of all four players reaching the destination alive on the bikes (getting knocked off the bike is almost certainly lethal), as a result this section of the heist finale potentially requires the most restarts to get right. If only 2 bikes are used (2 players on each), then more officers and a lot more FIB Grangers will attempt to shoot the players and run them down. *Between August 3rd and 9th, 2015, the payout was doubled on the Pacific Standard series, making the payout of the Finale the highest theoretical earnings of GTA Online. **While the money bags could still be damaged and lose money during this period, due to a bug the take remained at the original maximum amount for the chosen difficulty ($500,000, $1,000,000 or $1,250,000) even if, and regardless of the amount of times, the money carrier(s) were shot or otherwise damaged, though the actual final payout was still accurate. *On Easy or Normal difficulty, after the bike escape portion of the heist is reached, if a player is killed by the cops, they will respawn on a new Lectro bike. Unlike the original Lectro bikes that are behind the apartment building, the new bike will not have bulletproof tires. This will make it very hard to escape the police in the likely event that either of the tires are burst. It is still possible, however, to retrieve the original bike. *There is a glitch in the cutscenes where some players will be holding their Special Carbines without magazines in them. This happens if the said players have the "drum magazine" attachment applied. **This glitch also occurs if the player owns the Mk.II versions of the Special Carbine that the original version is added to the player's weapon wheel. Navigation }}hu:The Pacific Standard Job Category:Heists Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in Heists Update Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online